Learn! All the Ways!
is the thirty-seventh episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Necrom's personal weapon, the Gan Gun Catcher, and Copy Makoto as Kamen Rider Specter. Synopsis After confirming that she hears other people's thoughts, Takeru visits Honami's group members once again in order to help. Honami hears their thoughts, still saying only bad things about her. On top of that, Igor has set a Gamma on her due to her power and she feels now, more than ever, like quitting for good. Alain, on his part, is on the verge of defeat as well in the trial world he was sent to by Sanzo. Akari, who for some reason passed the audition for harp+y 4, is now faced with Honami's pressure but she decides to give her best. Meanwhile, Makoto encounters his other "self", the one Kanon told him about. In the Gamma world, the Gammaizers talk to Adel and tell him it is time to obtain new power. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Sanzo: * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Gammaizer Wind: *Hikoki Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Sanzo, Grimm (in Gan Gun Catcher) *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Specter (Copy Makoto) ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Sanzo Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior Errors *In simultaneous scenes, the Sanzo Eyecon is somehow seen in both Takeru and Alain's possessions. *When Takeru is holding the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode in his right hand, he is also shown using his right hand to trigger an Omega Drive with his Ghost Driver. However, it is possible that his left hand is holding the Gan Gun Saber's Rifle Mode by the grip of the Bat Clock while Ghost triggers an Omega Drive with his right hand. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 4.5% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 24 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 13 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon, Houdini, Tutankhamun, Grimm, Sanzo) *First appearance of Necrom Sanzo Damashii since Episode 19. *First appearance of Jabel since Episode 28. *This is the first time Necrom changes from Necrom Damashii to Sanzo Damashii. *Necrom uses all his Eyecons in this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 9 features episodes 33-37: Miracle! Infinite Thought!, Empty! World of Dreams!, Real Worth! Merriment Power!, Furious! Idol's Declaration! and Learn! All the Ways! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 修得！それぞれの道！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 修得！それぞれの道！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode